


Sirius Finding Out You’re Dating Severus Headcanon

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sirius lowkey being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Sirius finds out that you’re dating his “enemy”.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Sirius Finding Out You’re Dating Severus Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 FOLLOWERS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I was very surprised to wake up to 200 followers and a bunch of requests. Thank you guys so much. This was requested and I hope you’re okay with this. I have so many requests and I’m very excited to write, but due to the amount I received, be patient with me. I want to get them out as soon as possible, which means Homemade Rings part 3 will be delayed.
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr and send requests there](https://miamlfy.tumblr.com/)

  
(Not my gif, credit to whoever made it)

  * Dating Severus without Sirius finding out was a tad bit hard.



  * Although Sev wasn’t a huge PDA guy, he wanted to show off his girl and prove to his bullies that he can date someone so beautiful.



  * You were a bit scared to tell Sirius, he was overprotective and with you being a year younger than him and Severus, he would disagree with your relationship even more. 



  * Severus was a little upset by this when you told him but he agreed to keep it a secret. 



  * The only people who knew were Regulus, your little brother was the one who helped getting the two of you together, and your friend. (Lily also knew but Sev didn’t tell you this). 



  * You made Regulus swear to you that he wouldn’t tell Sirius or your parents



  * “Y/n, I don’t even speak to our brother.”



  * Getting a little sad at his words, he reassured you that everything will be okay and if anyone found out, he will hex them. 



  * Sirius did find it curious that Severus wasn’t following Lily like a lost puppy anymore 



  * “Evans, why isn’t greaseball hanging out with you anymore?” 



  * Lily rolled her eyes, “His name is Severus.” 



  * “Yeah, yeah whatever.” 



  * “He’s been hanging out with his girlfri—“
  * “GIRLFRIEND?!” 



  * Lily then went on a small explanation on how Snape started dating someone, she just didn’t say any names. (Severus begged her not to say anything to the Marauders). 



  * Sirius made it his duty to find out who Snape was dating, even if it wasn’t his business 



  * The day Sirius found out about your relationship started off simple



  * Severus and you planned out a small picnic by the black lake, everyone was either out in Hogsmeade or staying inside studying 



  * You were waiting for him to meet you at your regular spot, the day was beautiful and you were taking out the food from the picnic basket 



  * Severus was packing up his books and leaving the library, however he failed to realize that four boys were following him 



  * He squinted his eyes and cursed at the sun for being so bright. Seeing his girlfriend sitting at their spot, he went over to her. 



  * The four boys found difficulty in following the boy, he walked too damn fast. 



  * Once they caught up to him and saw who he was with



  * They were very much in shock, especially Sirius 



  * After his shock slightly went away, Sirius stormed his way towards you and Sev 



  * “No.” He said sternly. 



  * You looked up to find your brother looking angry 



  * “S-Sirius let me e-explain.” 



  * He only shook his head and lifted you by your arm



  * Severus reached out to you and pulled you back. The boys looked like they were playing a game of tug of war and you were the rope. 



  * James managed to shove Severus off which made you furious 



  * “Leave them alone Sirius.” 



  * Sirius turned around to find Regulus pointing his wand at him



  * He let go of you and turned his full attention on his brother 



  * “Regulus, I can’t allow them to be together. Who knows what he’ll do to her.” 



  * “You will accept them being together, brother. They are happy and love each other. You don’t get to choose for her.” 



  * Sirius scoffed and turned back to Severus, who you were helping off the floor



  * “You hurt her and I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” 



  * Sirius then left with the other three, leaving Severus and you alone with Regulus 



  * “Thank you Reggie”



  * “Yeah whatever, just don’t call me that again.” 



  * “Whatever you say, Reggie.” 




End file.
